Misconceptions
by Midnight and Fangirl Kalika
Summary: Damien Heilun is dead. In 'Limbo', he causes trouble for some Angels(including Ryou and Yugi) and does something REALLY stupid. Angel&Devil fic, AU, trying not to give away plot yet, R
1. Misconception One

**Misconceptions:**

By Midnight

_Memory Notes:_ Something done on a whim and a lack of will to finish vital Homework projectS. The s' is capitalized because it is very important. I will never sleep tonight.

_Chapter One:_ Misconception One

x-Begin-x

Misconception One: This is Hell! Everything from this point onward can only be better!

Why this is a Misconception: Then I died.

What Happened:

...

(burzz)

...

(zzz-stck!)

...

(zzzzzzz-Ka-lick!)

H-hello? Hello? Is this thing on? This is Sub Base rebel group Thirteen, and we are in-Holy- Hello? Hello Main base? Sub Base Rebel Group Thirteen, commander speaking!We need assistance NOW!We are UNDER ATTACK! Members Four, Eight and Nine are down, possibly dead, Members two and seven are severely injured, and I'm-Hello? Sub Base Rebel Group Thirteen, we are under attack, we need help immediately! I repeat, we need help immediately! We are under attack! Government tanks, three of them, shooting us down. THey, they have bombs and, and they're hacking into everything. Our equipment is useless. They must have a Gifted! Repeat, Sub Base Rebel Group Thirteen under fire and-Hello? Hello, Sub base Rebel group Thirteen? Are you there? Hello?Damn, gone. They're charging right through all our defences... We'll never stop them... damn those Gifted... Damn them...

x-A moment later-x

The light was blinding, piercing, all consuming. Strangely, it wasn't red-tinted through my eyelids as usual. Even more strangely, weren't we stationed underground? If there's light THIS bright, it must be sun, and if it's sun, we'd be exposed to the surface, and the surface is overrun by...

I shouted, sitting up suddenly. I felt strange, almost light headed, and a little unfocused, but overall better than I had for the past few months. My stomach wasn't churning with hunger anymore, anyway.

The sky, if that was indeed what that never-ending wall beyond the horizon was, looked a disgustingly perfect white color, and seemed to radiated light and warmth. I couldn't see the sun, not that I'd seen it in the last few years I'd been in the Rebel army, and I couldn't feel the warmth, though I got the sense that i should feel it. I had been lying on a delicate looking bed, wooden frame with a white mattress and sheets, which I wasn't under, one of the countless that seemed to stretch for miles upon miles in every direction. The ground was covered in grass, almost too healthy, too green, too soft-looking, and over a few feet to the side was a scraggly, almost dead looking birch tree, weighed down by ripe and unrealistically delicious looking apples, a deep red that, remarkably, brought only the word blood to mind.

Ah, Mr. Heilun, you're up..., a voice in my ear, causing me to jump. It was a girl, younger than me, maybe fifteen or sixteen, dressed in a billowing white cotton gown that spread out from the sleeves and back in curling stripes, defying gravity. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if there even WAS gravity here. Her light brown hair, seeming almost reddish in the blaring light form the sky', fell gently down her back and around her face, and she had the softest, most beautiful hazel eyes I'd ever seen. I nodded.

I'm glad. My name is Serenity Wheeler, and I'll be helping you out while we get things sorted out for you, she said, her voice incredibly gentle. I felt instantly calmed, and nodded again. Very, very tired... I just wanted to lay back down and let this nice lady take care of things...

How did you know my name? I asked cautiously. She gasped, her eyes wide, and shook her head.

I, I, I'm supposed to... I... she glanced from side to side nervously, then turned full around.

Tristan! Tristan, he's not asleep again! What do I do? she called out across the grounds. I tried to get my brain to work out what was going on. Girl, beds everywhere, all these other people on them sleeping, I must be...

Serenity? What do you mean he's not sleeping? They all fall asleep- oh. Did you talk to him already? The man who walked over to her from around the beds was in the same billowing material, all white, though his were a loose shirt and a pair of baggy pants. Neither really wore shoes.

Yes, yes, I said exactly what you told me to, and then he, he asked me how I knew his name! she said, distress evident.

Gifted! Are you all, are you part of the Gifted's army? Is that what this is? I interrupted accusingly. They both looked at me, eyes wide, like I was something amazing and unusual or something. Then they glanced at each other, and then the man stepped forward.

Mr. Heilun, this is not part of the Gifted's army. There are no armies here. This is, well, a receiving ground for newly deceased spirits, people before they can be sorted out. We merely stay here and make sure they stay asleep until someone can figure out where they go. A limbo of sorts I guess..., he said in a calming, soothing voice. Hm... maybe I should just, go back to sleep... yes, forget about this...

Limbo? I, I'm not dead, am I? I mean, deceased? I couldn't have died, I.., I had started tripping over my words. My head hurt and I couldn't focus and I just wanted to sleep... Clutching my head, I began rocking back and forth. Oh... ow... why does it hurt? It never hurt this bad... you ARE gifted... what are you doing to me? I muttered. The pair cast another nervous glance at each other.

Serenity, why don't you hurry and fly off and get Ryou. Maybe he knows what to do, and, even if he doesn't, he's the only one who's close enough to reach Yugi, the man said.

Something clicked in my brain. His name, it was Tristan. Tristan Taylor, he had been eighteen years old when he'd died from a home raid by the third unit of the Gifted's assassin's squad, sent after him for association with one or more of their members. He was a level three angel, a Herder, and he was currently head of his position, in charge of directing all other level three angels. I snapped my head up and stared at him, wide eyed. My head was throbbing and I felt like I was about to pass out. My skin burned like fire, and my eyes ached to just be shut and never opened again.

Serenity nodded, a pair of soft white wings spread out wide from her back and she took off into the air, flying like an... an angel. Tristan smiled at her softly, then turned back to me, anxious again. He seemed to notice my stare, and looked even more anxious.

he said smartly. My eyes didn't waver.

How did you, do that? I murmured, awed. He looked VERY uncomfortable.

Do, what? he asked questionably. No don't he thought me insane.

How do I, know all that stuff about you? Like, your name, and when you died, and that your, a, um, level three angel or whatever? I asked again. He looked shocked now. What, did I have a third head or something?

I, I don't know... Oh, God, please let Ryou get here soon..., he muttered the last part, almost under his breath. Just at that moment, in a flurry of wings and scattered feathers, the girl and another bo landed not too far off. WIth a yelp, I jumped, falling over backwards off the bed. My head still hurt, though it was more of a dull throb now, and somehow my skin had returned to normal. I couldn't really feel the grass beneath me, though it seemed soft. I stared straight up at the blindingly white sky.

Oh, dear... he, he fell..., the boy said softly. He seemed to have a british accent, strange since pretty much all Brits were wiped out a few years ago and, oh. Right. Dead. Of course.

Are you all right? that one was Serenity, the first girl. Her head peered nervously over the bed and down back at me. I nodded mutely, and struggled to stand back up. I was in one of those white pants and shirts things that all the boys in this place seemed to have on. It was, weird, but much more comfortable than excessive war gear. A lot lighter, too. You hardly notice it.

As though satisfied, this new boy, about Tristan's height and age, though with incredibly pale skin, white hair and chocolate brown eyes, turned to his male companion. You know Tristan, as angels we really aren't supposed to ask God for things anymore...I know, I know, it's just a habit. You've told me that a million times, he replied quietly, glancing at me. But Ryou, what about Damien?Ah, yes, Damien, Ryou said, as though he'd just remembered my existence. He turned to me, smiling gently. I tried to focus enough to glare at him, but couldn't manage. He was rather helpless looking, though he seemed to carry himself with some dignity.

How does EVERYONE KNOW MY NAME? he asked, practically yelling at the end. Serenity picked herself up, wincing, from her bent over position and Ryou frowned. He turned to each of his friends in turn.

Tristan, Serenity, why don't you guys go back to worrying about the other newcomers? I'll see if I can't help mister Damien, he said. They both glanced at me, nodded, and walked off. Ryou smiled, apparently satisfied, and looked back at me. Damien, we know your name because we are angels, we have to know your name.That doesn't... really answer my question..., I muttered half-heartedly. Why not just give up? Sleep? There's a nice bed right here...

Damien, may I ask you an important question? Ryou said suddenly, his voice low and solemn. I blinked at him, and nodded. Damien Heilun, are you sleepy?What? Oh, uh, yes. Very, I responded quietly. What did that have to do with anything?Ryou frowned again, looking concerned.

Then why aren't you asleep? he continued in the same low voice. I stared. Why wasn't I?

I, have no idea..., I muttered. A fine question, but what did that have to do with anything? All these people are saying I'm dead and worried about me not sleeping! What on Earth is wrong with them?

Ryou nodded. i see... and indeed he did. He seemed to think a minute, when, right on cue, I let out a gasp of pain. Again, my head was pounding, throbbing, my skin burned, and I wanted it to all just, stop! Ryou started, apparently startled by my outcry, and reached a hand toward my arm, grasping it gently. Damien? Are you all right? he questioned. The voice was soft, gentle, and soothing. The burning of my skin slowly died down, but it did nothing for my head which just hurt worse.

Ah, ow... ow ow ow... my, my head... ah... I breathed, clutching it hard and leaning over to rest by elbows on the sheets of my bed. Hurting, stinging, stabbing, burning, throbbing, pulsating, horrid pain...

He was Ryou Bakura, eighteen when he died too, a tapped Gifted, killed in the bombing of Britain four years ago, survived for a while and was picked up by the Gifted. Identified as one of them, though not really the sort to incline to their side, they tried to save the boy but he died a few weeks later from the burns, which went untreated too long and became infected. He was top level four Angel, in charge of watching over all the other level four angels, as well as helping level three or five angels occasionally. A level four Angel helped to determine where one would go, Heaven or Hell, after one died. They were called Judgement Angels.

I gasped again, feeling the pain slip away. I shook off his arm, glaring. You, you were, are, a Gifted! A monster! a cried suddenly. His face twisted into a look of shock, and then shame, and then something almost resembling anger.

Damien. Relax. I never did anything, anyway. And I'm dead now, so it doesn't matter if you're Gifted or not, he said in a slightly dangerous voice. He was one of them, one of the ones with the bizarre powers, one of the people who killed so much, so easily. And how did he become an Angel?

Doesn't matter? Your kind killed everyone I loved! Killed ME! I cried. Ryou scowled, an odd look for him, and looked me square in the eye.

Damien Heilun, I may be a Gifted, but it is illegal for an Angel to use those powers. I am no different from you-You can use them even AFTER death? I cried in shock. This was it, a nightmare, a horrid, horrid nightmare. I was dead, and I was still going to have to deal with those monsters.

Yes. Damien, if you don't calm down, I will after to go and get someone to _make_ you calm down. Please don't make me do that, he was all business now, though this wasn't something he'd rehearsed. No, he HAD to do this, and didn't WANT to. Well, I AM still pretty tired... maybe if I just go to sleep, it'll all be a dream...

Calm down? Calm down. Fine, I'm calm now, I said, my voice forced to a level. Still, my glare was well trained on him. Ryou let out a sad sigh, rubbing his temples as though just about spent.

Okay, Damien, I think I need to figure out why you didn't fall asleep when everyone else did. I am going to go get my friend, Yugi Motou, who is NOT a Gifted, who is a higher level working ANgel than me, and who may have some direction about this. Is that all right with you? Will you be okay for a moment by yourself? Ryou said. I intensified my glare as much as I could manage, but it made my head throb more and I really really really wanted to go to sleep.

I spat darkly, and turned around. I heard him sighs again, and then take off. I stared at the ground in angry contempt.

A while past, and I got sick of it. With a groan, I glanced around again. Nothing much had changed. I could pick out Serenity and Tristan weaving their way among the rows and rows of carved wooden beds, talking to people who had apparently woken up, and then went back to sleep after they talked to them. The two angels ALSO kept glancing nervously, or perhaps curiously, in my direction. The sky was still too white, not a cloud in sight obviously, and even if there was one I wouldn't be able to tell the difference of it from the rest of the sky. And there was still that tree. I stared at it. It had been so long since I'd last eaten, and those apples looked so good... I wasn't hungry, to be sure, for the first time in forever like I said, but just looking at those apples, I wanted to eat them. Just one, just one apple, just one bite, just one-

I stopped. Somewhere in my train of thought I had begun moving towards the tree, away from my bed. I glanced back at Serenity and Tristan, who hadn't seemed to notice I'd moved. I looked at the tree, at the apples. I sighed. Temptation to great, in a few speedy steps I was face to face with a large, shiny, blood red apple. It smelled beautiful. Not like anything in particular, but beautiful nonetheless. And though it's blood red surface was smooth and shone in the light, though it more sort of glowed, it didn't look waxy at all like those apples we used to get way way back at camp with our Friday lunches sometimes.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, something told me this was a bad idea.

I reached for one of the apples, and plucked it off the tree. The branch picked up instantly, grateful seeming for me taking that large weight off it's hands. And indeed the apple was heavy, very heavy, but not so heavy that it was too much of a trouble to hold in one hand. I stared at it for a long moment, so tempted to just bite into it. I could already hear the crunch, taste the smooth, sticky juices flowing through my mouth, the soft, pale gold flesh between my teeth...

I pocketed the apple and turned around just in time to see Ryou land in front of me, accompanied by a small boy with spiky, multicolored hair. Both their wings folded away behind their backs, unseen once again.

Damien, what were you doing? Ryou said, voice incriminating but soft. I stared at him.

Looking at this weird tree, oh great one, I said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes, but seemed ot be trying very hard to shrug it off.

Hey, Damien! I'm Yugi Motou, I've heard a lot about you in the past little bit! the small boy said kindly, interjecting between us and our feud. I looked at him, sighed, and pasted a smile on my face.

Hey, you all already know me, so... yeah. Why does everyone want me asleep? I replied to him in my usual tone. Yugi looked at me sadly.

Well, Damien, you are a Bare Soul right now. Without either a claim laid on you by Heaven or Hell yet, you not only have no way to really get around, but it's possible that you could begin to loose your memories, your identity. Being marked by Heaven or Hell marks you as a Deceased as well, otherwise, you are still between being dead and alive. Your spirit is still trying to get back to Earth, even with no body left to go to. If it succeeds, you will cease to exist. We need you asleep until we can sort you out and get you where you belong, the small boy explained. I was staring at him, only vaguely confused.

What about Ghosts? I said numbly. My head was hurting again...

Yugi shook his head. Myths, legends. The closest there are are lower level angels, Fallen Angels, Lost Angels and Guardian Angels all reside on earth. It's just some of the more mischievous ones, or hallucinations, he said.

Well, well, can't he just tell me where I go? It IS his job! I said, pointing an accusing finger at Ryou. He stared at me blankly, frowning.

It's not that easy, Ryou said. The process is a lot more complex than you seem to think. I'd have to analyze everything you'd ever done in your entire life, tally it up, mark good against bad, it would take much too long. You'd have already vanished, was his sad explanation.

But, but, I have to go to _sleep_ to survive? I stammered. Both nodded solemnly. My head was pounding... How did I die? Did I have a family? Were they too late? I was already slipping away...

You see Damien, that's why we have to figure out why you didn't fall back asleep, so you won't disappear. Damien, we really need to know why you didn't just go back to sleep, okay? Can you _please_ tell us? Yugi pressed. I slowly shook my head.

I don't know... I just, I couldn't somehow... I think- I had begun, when a scream interrupted me. With shock and anger in their eyes, Yugi and Ryou wheeled around just in time to see a dark figure flapping leathery wings, hovering in the sky.

I heard Tristan's voice scream, and yes, the angel was clutched in the figure's arms.

Hello Angels! I bring greetings from Hell! As you know, our annual games are coming up soon, and I just came to pick up one of the prizes! Don't bother showing up, though, as Angels aren't allowed to play! a voice shouted clear across the landscape, and it sounded almost as though he was right next to me. The figure let out a cruel, cold laugh of dark amusement and with another flap of his wings, flew off like a speck of pepper into the white sky.

Damn it! Ryou, Yugi, permission to pursue? Tristan yelled back. Both nodded solidly.

I'll go too, Ryou breathed, and he and Tristan both took off, flying after the demon. ANother of Serenity's shrill screams was heard, and the two flew all the faster. Yugi glared coldly out after them.

he growled under his breath. I glanced at him.

Bakura? isn't that Ryou's last name? I asked. Yugi looked up at me and sighed.

Yes. It is a very long story, he said exhaustedly. I shrugged.

This entire day has been a very long story. Why aren't you going too? I said. He sighed again.

There always has to be at least one angel here to protect this tree, and since Tristan and Ryou called it, I have to stay. If any of the Bare Souls got their hands on some of this fruit, they'd be able to go anywhere, and it would slow down the fading an- he stopped, as though suddenly remembering who he was talking to, and looked at me. I was staring at him, slightly annoyed.

You mean all I have to do is eat some of this fruit, and I won't have to stop existing while you guys get your act together? I snapped. He looked at me fearfully and shook his head.

No, no, not at all! It would be very very dangerous if you'd- he began, but I cut him off.

Shut it Angel, I hissed and, without thinking twice, snatched an apple off one of the branches and bit into it, despite Yugi pulling fruitlessly at my arm to stop me.

Damien! No! he cried, and I looked at him contemptuously.

There, see, I'm fine, I told him darkly, and bit into it again. It was delicious, sweet, a little tangy, it bit back but the gentle liquid was enough to ease the pain. Hungrily, I bit it again.

Yugi was staring at me in wide-eyed horror now, backing away as though I was some sort of evil monster about to kill him again. With a final bit, I finished off the apple, tossing the core over to the side somewhere.

Now what? I'm done, I ate it, and I'm fi- again interrupted, this time by my headache increasing tenfold. My eyesight blurred and my mind swirled, I numbly stumbled backward into the solid wood trunk. I heard Yugi's voice again, but couldn't quite make out what he said, and fell down, down farther, through and past the trunk, into blackness.

x-End-x

_End Notes:_ A lot longer than I'd expected, I am really liking this so far... If ANYONE out there thinks I should continue, speak up! And for the record, expect Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, Serenity and Bakura to all make more appearances. Also, we're gonna have Téa, Joey, Mai, Marik, (Yami) Malik, Yami Yugi, and probably some more people, plus more Original Characters. Next Chapter, Damien finds out that he's not in Heaven anymore. It is VERY important that you review, though! DO NOT FORGET! RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!

_Written 5/31/05-6/1/05, late night-morning_


	2. Misconception Two

**Misconceptions:**

By Midnight

_Memory Notes: _ha-hum. Still not working on evil homework... bah... EVIL Homework... (sigh)

_Chapter Two:_ Misconception Two

x-Begin-x

_Misconception- \Misconcep"tion\, n.  
Erroneous conception; false opinion; wrong understanding.  
_

**Angels and Demons**

There is one moment  
frozen in my memory  
a moment in which everything  
finally was clear to me  
and for a moment, I could see

all around me people moved on  
gave up the fight and just put down  
angry, bitter memories  
abandoned them for false priorities  
but I had nothing left  
but the ongoing fight against them

Angels and Demons  
are fighting within me  
Angels and Demons  
are breaking free  
the day is cold, my life is gone  
Angels and Demons  
all around me

And the Angels, they hurt me  
it's more anger than fear  
all these Devils say is kind  
true but softer still

Angels and Demons  
are fighting about me  
Angels and Demons  
are breaking free  
the night is warm, my misconceptions gone  
Angels and Demons  
all around me

Ohh...  
I want to go home  
Ohh...  
I've never been so alone  
Ohh...  
ohh... Angels and Demons

When one is the other  
it's hard to see  
Angels and Demons  
one is what the other should be

Angels and Demons  
are fighting for over me  
Angels and Demons  
are breaking free  
the light is dark, my sanity gone  
Angels and Demons  
all around me

Angels and Demons  
are fighting within me

Angels and Demons

_(By Midnight)_

Misconception Two: All Demons are evil, nasty, cruel freaks of nature.

Why this is a Misconception: Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler.

What Happened:

Bakura glared angrily at the blond boy. What do you mean take her back? he snapped. Joey grinned slyly.

Yami decided he didn't need an Angel for this year's games. Take her back, he said simply. Bakura scowled, glaring at the floor. In his arms, held bridal style was the limp form of Serenity Wheeler, who'd passed out as Bakura had gone through the barrier in-between Limbo and Hell.

Like I'd believe a low-grade lackey like you, Wheeler. Let me through, I'll talk to the Lord himself, Bakura hissed. Joey paled slightly, shaking his head.

No way, Bakura. You know Yami HATES to be interrupted, he said quickly. Bakura looked at him hard for a moment, and then grinned smugly.

Nice try, Wheeler. But, you fail, he said in a quiet, confident tone.

Joey began, when out of the blue he was interrupted by a deep voice from right behind him.

Joey, what's this? Lying again? How naughty of you..., Yami said, getting a content smirk from Bakura and a soft eep' from Joey. The blond boy turned around.

Y-Yami... hey... Um, well, ya see, Bakura here has gone an' gotten my sister to be the Angel for this year's game and- Joey began explaining, when he was again cut off, this time by Bakura.

The regulations _you_ established as Lord of Hell, Yami, clearly state to grab whatever girl is on duty in Limbo. In all of Limbo, this was the only girl. I _highly_ doubt many demons will be pleased if you tell me to take her back and we consequentially have no Angel, Bakura told the king in a dark but formal tone. Yami smiled.

You have a very good point there Tomb Robber, and for once you aren't being sarcastic about it. Joey, I _know_ how you feel about your sister, but she's the only one. I'm sorry, Yami told his old friend gently. Bakura rolled his eyes and Joey stared at Yami in slight horror.

You're going to go through with it? Even at the cost of my sister's _life_! Joey demanded. Yami nodded quietly, casting his eyes over toward Bakura and Serenity for a moment, then back to Joey.

Yes, even at the cost of her life, or at least what life you have after death. If you really want, Joey, you can enter the game and try and win her safety, as the rules clearly state the winning Demon gets to do whatever he wants with the Angel, as long as she doesn't remain hostage in Hell over a year, Yami told him, putting a solemn hand on Joey's shoulder. The teen shook it off.

What's wrong with ya, Yami? This is my SISTER! You're tellin' me that if someone tried to use Yugi as the other Angel, you'd LET them! Joey demanded. Bakura yawned sarcastically, bored in his little world and sick of holding Serenity.

Y-Yes, Joey. I would, Yami said firmly and almost instantly. Those are the rules laid down, and that's what we'll go by. Joey glared at his old friend's dark.

You're a bastard, you know that? he said darkly, and marched off. Yami looked after him regretfully, then glanced at Bakura.

Do what you want with her till the games start, as long as you don't hurt her or let her escape, all right? the Lord of Hell sighed, and turned around, heading back through the large, ornate metal doors that lead to his chamber. Bakura scowled.

Don't hurt her, he says. Fine, whatever, he growled under his breath, and took off again back to HIS room.

x-!-x

Damien woke up, groaning, and glanced around through half open eyes. The room was rather dimly light, with large walls covered in smooth black wallpaper, and deep red curtains hanging around Dark Purple tinted windows you couldn't see anything through. He was lying on top of the covers of a large, four poster bed with the same basic color theme. Across the room and near a black metal door, carved with runes, was a small black wood dresser. It was a goth's dream room.

He noticed only vaguely that his head didn't hurt anymore, and he didn't feel like he was about to pass out on the spot. Damien sat up.

All of a sudden, the black door opened with a smooth but slow motion, and through it came a blond girl. She had a very well defined figure, sharp and beautiful violet eyes, and was dressed in a low cut white T-shirt and black jacket, with a black skirt hanging around her legs. In her arms she carried a tray with a glass of water and a plate of strange looking fruits, on her forehead a pair of short red horns curved toward her hair line, and a swinging, blade tipped deep red tail behind her pushed the door closed. She smiled seductively.

Hey sweetie, you're up, she commented, setting the tray on a small bedside table beside Damien with a lamp on it. Damien smiled dimly.

Yes, yes I am. Excuse, but, are you a demon? he said. Mai looked at him blankly a minute, then smiled.

she replied simply.

Damien whispered under his breath, then sighed exaggeratedly and fell over backwards on the bed. What's wrong? she asked him, eyes narrowing only slightly. Damien glanced at her.

I died, then I had to put up with a bunch of snobbish angels and this Gifted kid, and now I'm being held captive by a demon, Damien told her monotonously. The girl put a hand on her hip, surveying him for a minute, frowning.

Hey sweetie, you're not a Demon, are you? she said finally. Damien glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Do I look like a demon? he asked. She shook her head. Damien Heilun wasn't that tall, five foot ten inches. He didn't look that strong, with a thin frame and no particularly visible muscle tone. He wasn't particularly handsome, though he might have been considered a bit cute, with short and messy black hair that was just barely long enough for a stubby ponytail, and soft grey eyes with a slight blueish undertone. Damien wasn't very intimidating, because he didn't look strong, he wasn't overbearing, and he didn't walk with an sort of air of confidence or regality. He looked more like a scrawny little rebellious punk who dropped out of high school to join a fight that he shouldn't have even taken part in in the first place. And this was true.

No, you look like a human, she told him simply. He smiled a dull and distant smile.

Yeah, that's good. I was human the last time I checked and wasn't dead, he breathed under his breath. the girl looked at him studiously a moment longer.

And you're not an Angel either, are you? she asked. Damien propped himself back up.

No, I am not an Angel either, he said quietly. She nodded, and picked up the glass from the tray, holding it out to him.

Drink this then, she said commandingly. Damien looked at it suspiciously for a moment, then took it and drunk it in a single tilt of his head. She smiled. And now you won't boil to death down here.It's not hot in this room, Damien told her. She shrugged.

Joey's high up, he's got air-conditioning, she told him matter-of-factly. Before this thrilling conversation could go further though, the door opened again, revealing a medium sized blond boy, same age as Damien and the girl at eighteen. He looked positively furious, brown eyes glistening with dark hate, and his short blond hair was standing slightly on end. He was dressed in a white T-shirt with an open black jacket thrown over it and dark slacks, his horns, also black, were slightly longer than the girl's, maybe by an inch or two, and also curved upwards, and his black tale flicked from side to side, looking malevolent as if the blade on the end was searching for an innocent throat to slit.

Mai, we have a problem, he hissed, walking toward her. Mai smiled at him.

Sorry hot stuff, but we've got _two_ problems, she corrected. Joey blinked, and glanced at Damien on his bed, then sighed.

Fine, we've got two problems. Who in the name of heaven is that? he amended. Mai blinked, slightly startled, and looked at Damien.

Excuse me, who exactly are you? she asked him. Damien looked at her a moment, and smiled. Finally, someone who didn't know his name.

Damien Heilun, he told her. The man stared.

Wait, Damien Heilun? Are you _really_? he insisted. Damien nodded.

Yeah, why? he asked. The man shook his head.

Mai, do you know who this guy is? he asked his female companion. Mai looked at him quizzically a moment.

He's some kid, Damien Heilun, who's not an Angel OR a Demon, she stated blankly.

he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him with the same questioning blank stare that debated the existence of his sanity.

Joey, what are you talking about? Mai asked him seriously. Joey took a step back, looking at Damien.

This is Damien Heilun, this is the prophecy of the Elite. This is the child of Armageddon! The decider between Heaven and Hell! The end of the world and the choosier of the After world! This is the key to Eternity! Joey told them enthusiastically.

x-!-x

Um, excuse me, Miss Yuan? Yugi said uncertainly. The Lord of Heaven turned from the beautiful, soft blue rose she'd been watching intently.

she responded, her voice melodically. Yugi shuffled his feet. What is it?Well, you know the Gateway tree? he asked. Rose Yuan, Lord of Heaven and Leader of all Angels nodded. Yugi looked away.

Yes, Yugi-chan?Well, ya see, there was this, um, guy, who didn't fall back asleep when he was supposed to, and he kind of ate one of the fruits and then he kinda fell through to Hell, Yugi told her nervously. STill with an air of calm, Yuan placed a gentle, slender and pale hand on the short boy's shoulder.

What was his name Yugi-chan? she asked in an even, gentle voice.

Damien Heilun, Yugi said quietly. Yuan's eyes went wide.

What? You let the Key to Eternity fall into HELL? Into YAMI'S hands? she demanded, suddenly panicked. She released his shoulder and strode back toward her throne room, through the Royal Garden archway with Yugi struggling to keep up.

What? The Eternity Key? That was Damien? Yugi asked. Yuan nodded harshly.

Yes, yes it was. We HAVE to get that boy, and NOW. Where are your accomplices? Tristan, Ryou, Téa and Serenity? the Lord of Heaven demanded. Yugi caught up to her, following nervously at her side.

Well, Téa's back at level five helping the new angels still, Serenity was kidnapped by Bakura for the Hell Games, and Tristan and Ryou are out looking for her, Yugi told the Lord nervously. Yuan sighed.

Perfect. Now we have to bring FOUR people back from Hell. All right, I'm going to organize a rescue party for you. You, Téa and a few others will go down to Hell and try and retrieve Damien before Yami gets a total grip on him. If it's possible, I want you to bring back Serenity, Tristan and Ryou, she told him as they approached the door to her throne room. With a flourish, she pushed the large, beautifully carved, sparkling white doors open.

You think Tristan and Ryou are being held captive too? Yugi asked. Yuan nodded.

Yes. Who's watching the Gateway tree now? she asked him as they crossed the large courtroom.

Yugi replied. Yuan nodded.

Good. She's very reliable, and capable in combat. If anyone tries to break in she'll be able to keep it under control, Yuan said, climbing up a set of marble steps. Yugi stopped at the bottom, and kneeled as Yuan sat down in her throne.

So what do you want me to do now? Yugi asked. Yuan smiled at his small, bowed form.

I want you to go into the weapons chamber and equip yourself for an all out war. This isn't going to be very pretty, and Hell has most of the power of the Gifted as well, Yuan said in a dark voice. Yugi nodded, rising.

All right then Miss Yuan. Call me as soon as we're ready to leave.

x-End-x

Review.


End file.
